New Beginnings
by DynamoAtHeart
Summary: Rosie is un-sure about Bill's love for her. One night she decides to find out for herself. My first fic! Rated to be safe. RosieXBill
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She looked up and let the cold water run down her face. It was morning and this was her normal routine. Yes she took cold showers every day. It was not for the many reasons people did. She was never energy efficient. No Rosie "leave-the-tv-on-all-night" Martin was not concerned with energy. She took cold showers every morning to wake herself up. It was probably the only piece of advice she took from her dear old mother. Rosie was a classic dreamer. She could stay in her dream state long after she woke up. She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself and her hair and pated her face dry. The tear stains of late night were long gone. She had cried herself to sleep. Something she doesn't normally do. She wrapped the damp towel around herself and sat down on the toilet. She didn't want to leave the safe haven of the bathroom just yet. She enjoyed the warm summer breeze that flowed through the window. She couldn't think of the last time she cried so hard. Especially over a guy. She took a deep breath and reached for the door. She hoped Tanya wasn't up yet. She opened the door to the room her and her best friend shared. No such luck. Tanya was up and about. As soon as Rosie sat down on her bed, Tanya spoke.

"Hey. You ok?" she asked also sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rosie replied. She sighed. "Are you gonna go take a shower?" she asked. Tanya nodded and smiled. "See you in an hour!" Rosie joked. Tanya laughed and shut the door. Rosie got dressed and stepped out onto the balcony. The events of last night replayed in her mind.

~Flashback~

Rosie stared at nothing in particular. She shook her head as her bottom lip quivered. She got up from the table she was sitting at and walked in the main courtyard. The party was slowly coming to an end however people were still dancing. Donna and Sam were having their reception. She saw everyone smiling and having a good time, then she saw him. He was by the bar having a drink. That did it for her. She walked as fast as she could out of the courtyard, trying to hold back tears. Tanya saw her and followed her.

"Rosie?" she called out. Rosie then broke into a run. Tanya, worried for her friend, kicked off her heals and ran after her. Rosie bust into their room and jumped on her bed. Tanya showed up moments after, completely out of breath. She was about to make some smart remark about Rosie running, but held her tongue when she realized Rosie was crying. Instead she sat down on the bed to catch her breath. She put her arms around her friend. Rosie turned and sobbed into her shoulder. Tanya rubbed her back gently. "It's ok. It's alright." Tanya repeated over and over again. They stood like that for a couple of minutes. Rosie was still sobbing as Donna came in. She was smiling.

"Oh no Sam." she said. "I just forgot something in here." She turned to the pair. Her expression changed in an instant. "What happened?" she asked her eyes wide. Tanya shrugged her shoulders. Donna took her place on the other side of Rosie. She hugged her friend. The three sat there, rocking back and forth. Soon Tanya began to hum. Then Donna joined in. It was the tune of Chiquitita. When the song ended they both looked to Rosie. She finally spoke.

"It's Bill." she said looking up.

"What about him?" Tanya asked.

"If he did anything to you…" Donna began protectively.

"No he didn't do anything to me." Rosie said. "Just break my heart." she added with a sob.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked again.

"Well," Rosie began "you know how we sang that song?"

"Yeah" Donna nodded.

"Well we started talking and he just said he couldn't do it." Rosie sobbed out.

"Do what?" Donna asked incredulously.

"That's the thing. I don't know. I didn't bombard him with questions. He seemed scared." Rosie told the two.

"What did you ask him?" Tanya asked.

"I asked him if he meant what he said and he said yes. Then we started talking. Then out of nowhere he said he was sorry and that he couldn't do it." Rosie took a breath. "Maybe he didn't mean what he said." Donna and Tanya looked at each other. They burst out laughing. "You guys!" Rosie exclaimed.

"We're sorry," Donna began "but it's so funny!"

"What is?" Rosie asked confused.

"He's crazy about you Rose! Any dysfunctional goat could see that! Besides would he have been playing tonsil hockey with you if he didn't" Tanya said finally.

"Oh I don't know. He ran away from me, literally!" Rosie said to Tanya.

"Well he just got intimidated." Tanya replied. She caught Rosie's confused look. "You're a whole lot of woman. He doesn't know if he can handle you."

"Well he's never gonna find out if he's scared." Rosie said lying back on the bed.

"That's why you have to teach him how to handle you." Tanya said raising an eyebrow. It took a minute to sink in. Then Rosie finally got it.

"No!" she said getting up from the bed. "I'm not going to do that. No"

"Why not?" Tanya asked following Rosie to the window.

"Because it wouldn't mean anything. If I'm going to have sex with him I want it to mean something." Rosie said.

"If I could say something," Donna started "coming from someone with experience with Bill, I found that he needs a little bit of a push in the right direction every now and then. There isn't a doubt in my mind that he loves you. You just need to show him that you're ready to…" Donna paused for a minute.

"Take a chance on him" Rosie finished. She laughed a bit. But then remembered what that song stood for. She was overcome with sadness again. She looked at her friends. "I'll think about it." They heard a knock at the door.

"Donna?" a voice said anxiously. It was Sam.

"I'll be right there Sam!"she looked to Rosie.

"Go Donna." she told her.

"I don't want to leave you." Donna said sympathetically.

"I'll be fine. Go spend the night with your new husband." Rosie said smiling. She wiped her face with a tissue Tanya handed her. Donna gave a big hug.

"I know you'll do the right thing." Donna whispered to her. With that she left. Rosie curled up in her bed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Tanya said. Rosie barely heard her. Rosie curled up in her bed. She didn't even bother to change her clothes. She began to tear a little once Tanya was gone. She thought about what Tanya had said. She then drifted off to a deep sleep.

~End Flashback~

Rosie gathered her things for the beach. Donna was already down there. She had sent a letter to Rosie and Tanya earlier that morning to meet her down there. Rosie had to wait for Tanya, who took forever, to get ready. When she was, the two Dynamos headed down. When they got there Donna waved to them from underneath a cabana. Rosie and Tanya settled down in beach chairs. Tanya was, as always, the first one to speak.

"So, how was it?" she asked Donna.

"How was what?" Donna asked in turn.

"Last night. Duh" Tanya said taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh that! Incredible!" Donna said excitedly. "Is it bad that I can still feel it?" They all laughed. Rosie, who was desperately trying to put on a happy face for Donna, looked to the sand. Silence fell between the women. Donna broke the silence cautiously. "So Rosie, did you think about what Tanya said?" she asked.

"Yeah I did." Rosie said looking up.

"And?" Tanya probed further.

"And I think," Rosie took a deep breath "you guys are going to have to help me get ready for tonight." Tanya squealed. Donna smiled as she lay back in the chair she was sitting in. Rosie moved to the hammock. "Because God knows I don't remember anything about that." she put extra emphasis on the word _that._ This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night after countless hours of "Wear this!" and "Say that!" Rosie was ready. On the raft ride to Bill's boat Rosie thought about what she was wearing. She had completely changed. She had on a long, black nightgown that had a plunging neckline. There was more make-up on her face than she ever wore in her entire life. Everything was blurred slightly because she didn't have her glasses on. She kept a spare in her cleavage. She finally got to the boat. She climbed onto it very carefully. She searched the boat for any signs of Bill. She took off her shoes and quietly descended into the lower deck of the boat. Having been on it once, she knew where the bedroom was. Bill was in there. The light was on and she peeked inside. He was reading on his bed. She stepped back into the hallway and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_ she thought. She stepped into view.

"Hello Mr. Anderson." she said in the most seductive voice she could muster. Bill jumped at the sound of her voice. He looked up. She was leaning up against his door way with her hip out.

"Rosie!?" he asked unable to believe what he saw.

"Mm. The same." she said. She began to step towards him but when she moved, her dress got caught on the door frame. She tried desperately to get untangle the string that got caught on the wood. She stood there for a good 5 minutes. Trying to untangle yourself while still trying to look sexy was not an easy task. When she finally got loose she began walking towards him, exaggerating the movement of her hips. However she exaggerated a little bit too much and stumbled a little. Bill resisted the urge to laugh. She straightened herself and kept walking.

"So this is you?" he asked her. He knew it wasn't he just wanted to hear her response.

"If it's what you like, then yes." Rosie replied thinking that up quite quickly, although she half meant too. If this is what she had to do to show Bill she cared, then so be it. Bill's eyes widened. She was willing to change herself for him? If the wasn't devotion he didn't know what was. Rosie sat down at the edge of his bed. Her vision blurred. She didn't realize that she had been staring at Bill's lamp, which was only a few inches away from his head. "Do you like what you see?" she said trying desperately trying to ignore her poor vision.

"Were you talking to me or my lamp?" Bill chuckled slightly. The truth was Bill, liked what he saw last night. The real Rosie. He was just afraid of a relationship. Rosie looked down. She could see now how ridiculous this was. She only succeeded in making a fool out of herself. She was completely embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry for wasting your time Bill. I can see that you don't find me attractive in any way." she paused. " Well at least I gave you a good laugh tonight" Rosie said in her regular voice. "I'll go." she said holding back tears. She got up to leave.

"Rosie wait!" Bill said stopping her. She turned around hesitantly. "Come here." She obeyed. He got up and met her in front of his bed. "Rosie, why did you do this? This isn't you." Rosie looked down at her feet.

"I thought you didn't like me. So I thought I'd turn myself into something you did like and, in time, you'd learn to love the real me." Rosie told him innocently. She took out her glasses from her dress and put them on.

"Rosie, I already love the real you." Bill told her with a smile. Rosie stepped back a little.

"Then why did you run from me yesterday?" Rosie asked him. Bill took a breath.

"I was scared." he said bluntly.

"Scared! Of what? Me?!" Rosie asked him confused.

"I was scared that you would reject me. I was too in love with you already; if I got in any deeper the hurt would be too much to bear." Bill finally confessed to her. He sat down on his bed. "I was a fool." he added.

"So all this time you were scared that I was going to break your heart? Funny all this time I thought you just didn't like me" Rosie said to Bill sitting down on his bed.

"Rosie I love you. Nothing will change that." Bill said sincerely. Rosie smiled at him. He kissed her. It was a sweet kiss. Rosie smiled even wider if that was possible. Rosie giggled. She had left a lipstick stain on his lips. She tried to wipe it off as best as she could. Bill wiped his mouth. "Are you wearing lip stick?"

"Yeah curtsey on Tanya. Actually everything you see here is curtsey of Tanya." She laughed a bit pointing at herself.

"Well I sort of have an idea why you came here in the first place." Bill began leaning back on his elbows. "If you're still up to it, so am I." Rosie looked at him. Had he really asked what she thought he asked?

"Baby you don't have to ask me twice. I'll be right back." she said. She went right into the bath room. She washed off all the make-up. She looked just like herself again. She stripped the nightgown off and put on one of Bill's shirts that was lying around. She took one last quick look at herself in the mirror. She smiled. When she came back Bill was still at the edge of his bed. "I'm ready" she said softly. Bill looked up and smiled.

"You look even sexier in my shirt than you did in that dress." he said as she approached him. She laughed as she sat down next to him. He held her face close to his. He kissed her and whispered "You're beautiful just the way you are." Rosie smiled as their kisses deepened. Each kiss became more passionate and more filled with need than the one before. Bill laid Rosie down on his bed and…!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Rosie awoke like normal. She wondered vaguely if last night was all a dream. _It must have been _she thought. She sighed and looked around. She was on Bill's boat. She rolled over a little and bumped into none other than Bill. He was still sleeping. Rosie giggled softly. It wasn't a dream. She had slept with Bill. She knew she enjoyed and if she remembered correctly so did he. She snuggled up closer to him. He stirred slightly. He put his arm around Rosie and kept on sleeping. If she could freeze time Rosie would. This moment was perfect. She wanted to stay there forever. The sound of Bill stirring snapped Rosie back into reality. He slowly opened his eyes. A groggy smile appeared on his face.

"Hello gorgeous." he said. She smiled. This really was perfect.

"Hello yourself." she said to him. Bill sat up in bed. Rosie followed.

"Well last night was fun." he said after a moment of silence. They didn't get a chance to talk last night. The both of them were so tired after their "nightly adventure" that they fell asleep immediately.

"I agree." Rosie said.

"Thank God no one walked in on us. That would have been awkward." he said nervously.

"Very.'' Rosie answered. She laughed. Bill looked at her sideways with a smile of his face. "What?" Rosie asked with a smiling also. She couldn't help it. It was contagious.

"You're so cute when you laugh." Bill said. Rosie's heart swelled. She leaned forward and kissed Bill softly.

"Thank you" she said to him. They both sat back on the bed. Rosie had finally found a man that loved her as much as she loved him. No more being used. She was done. "I'm going to take a shower" Rosie said after laying there with Bill for what seemed like ages. She got up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. She popped her head out of the bathroom door. "Aren't you coming?" she asked Bill innocently. He looked at her for a second. It didn't take long for that to register. Bill jumped up and half ran to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower where Rosie was already waiting for him. "Took you long enough." she told him, giggling. They both laughed. Yes both Bill and Rosie found what they were looking for in each other. Rosie's shower that morning, like many to come, was relatively warm.


End file.
